<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coexisting Ultimax ~ arena in crimson solitude by junkohenoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032522">Coexisting Ultimax ~ arena in crimson solitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi'>junkohenoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona Series, Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After strange portals start to appear around the SDM Remilia and her crew of loyal servants decides to investigate, however they seem to be meddling in the plan of a certain villain, can they stop this Sadistic fiend? only time can tell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izayoi Sakuya/Remilia Scarlet, Kirijo Mitsuru/Sanada Akihiko, Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid, Labrys/Minazuki Sho</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>................ i got nothing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two men are talking in a prison cell, the taller one leaning against the wall. " So the portals are going to do what now?" " " rift a hole into spacetime, it'll just suck those fuckers up!" "Tch, fine......... to tell you the truth I just want to make those SEES hacks experience pain." " fucking edgelord, anyways the portals should appear by tomorrow, until then have fun kid!" the taller man is heading out the door and he turns his head at the shorter man  " get ready, we have a lot of shit to get done." the man said as he walks out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the Scarlet devil mansion gets involve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakuya informs Remilia about the strange portals appearing around the gates of the mansion, rather then waiting for that pesky shrine maiden to resolve it they decide to take matters into their own hands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the hiatus I was being a lazy fuck and also I lost my phone charger.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scarlet devil sits on top of her throne as she sees the elegant maid coming towards her. “ What is it Sakuya?” Remilia asked with curiosity “ mistress... strange gaps are appearing around the mansion, should we take action?” “ ah, This seems to be quite the unique case, Remilia puts a hand on her chin perhaps the gap-Youkai is back at it again, this does seem to warrant a investigation and who better to Investigate? plus it will improve my social status!” “ so..... can I put on my incident resolving clothes?” Sakuya asked  “ Most certainly! as a matter of fact let me get the rest of the residents!<br/>
Sakuya changes into her Incident resolving clothes as the rest of the residents jump into the strange portal as Sakuya follows suit.<br/>
little do they know the adventure that awaits them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we should be getting into the Arena stuff.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe...... things are only going to get more interesting from here!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>